gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Manana
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = manana corpse (Dead Skunk in the Trunk variant) |handlingname = MANANA |textlabelname = MANANA |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Manana (pronounced Ma-Nya-Nah, from Spanish mañana, meaning "morning" or "tomorrow") was originally a compact two-door coupe/city car first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, and appears in every game since then. Design For much of its existence, the Manana has been designed as a basic civilian car with a simple design. The Manana concept was significantly changed into a full-size classic coupe in the HD Universe. 3D Universe In its early appearances, the Manana is a city car with a very simple design. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the vehicle assumes a very boxy design, resembling coupe variants of a Dodge Aries/Plymouth Reliant K, Pontiac Grand Am, or a Ford Tempo. Its appearance remains "boxy" in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories — reflecting early 1980s automobile design trends. At one point during the development of GTA III, the Manana was known on the Capital Autos website as the "Ariant", an evident portmanteau of the Dodge Aries and Plymouth Reliant names. The car had a different rear design, being the civilian variant of the taxi and the police car. Additional redesigns for the Manana were made for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana assumed a slightly different body design, resembling a Toyota Tercel, Dodge Shadow or Plymouth Sundance or a 1990 Ford Escort from front angle (but with front turn signals like earlier renditions). The GTA Advance rendition of the car features an older design than any previous version, harking back to a 1970s model. The GTA San Andreas rendition fairly resembles a shortened Toyota AE86, making it look like the Futo. In GTA Liberty City Stories, a rounder 1990s convertible body design was used, resembling a Honda Beat with much improved performance compared to its predecessors. The round, compact design may also resemble the Mazda Miata. This version is similar to the GTA SA's Cadrona. Also, due to its round design, one may consider the Manana as the coupe version of the Kuruma. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Albany Manana has a very different look in Grand Theft Auto IV compared to its namesake in the previous games - it is now a classic luxury coupe similar to the Buccaneer. The front detailing resembles that of a 1975 Buick LeSabre, but the overall design is derived from a 1967 or '68 Cadillac Eldorado; the front bumper is derived from neither of these cars, having a late '70s look. The car is available as both a coupe and a convertible. It can be sold for $1,200 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Manana in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is the exclusive gang car for the Yardies, appearing only with a green body color and a yellow landau, and a more compact 1960s design. Performance wise, the car is a significant improvement over its many preceding renditions, with moderate top speed and acceleration, good steering and acceptable brakes. For the first time in the series, it is a 4-door sedan, which can be compared to the third generation Ford Zephyr in its appearance how ether its not certain whether Ford made a landau version of the car. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Manana makes its return in Grand Theft Auto V, but has not changed much since its last appearance in GTA IV, the only notable difference being the absence of white wall tires (which can be purchased from Los Santos Customs). It is now highly customizable, and also available in gang modified variants. Its performance is mediocre, with bad acceleration and modest top speed, even with upgrades. It is a heavy vehicle, and is prone to fishtailing at high speeds. Although the Manana has the convertible variant, along with the Peyote, it does not function in GTA V. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, the Manana had a very sluggish acceleration and has a top speed, but the Manana is slow enough that its cornering abilities are quite good. It has ABS and strong bodywork, so it can hit a Mule or similar truck to move out of its way or avoid roadblocks with its outstanding cornering ability. The Liberty City Stories version has an overall improved performance compared with its predecessor, with better acceleration and slightly higher top speed. But the car's improvement relied on its agile handling, able to drift in corners at high speed without losing control. Body work is slightly weaker and can sustain less damage than its original version. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] In ''GTA IV, the Manana has a modeled V8 coupled to 4-speed gearbox, but due to its weight, it still suffers from sluggish speed and handling. It still has adequate brakes, but because of its higher curb weight, it takes longer to stop due to its larger mass. It does have one thing in common with the prior versions: it still has poor performance and mediocre handling, although it is far from the worst-handling car in the game. Its top speed is firm, but it takes a very long time to get there. It has good crash deformation, probably owing to its heaviness and sturdy construction. It is able to withstand 3-4 direct front impacts before catching fire or becoming undrivable. Unlike most heavy, underpowered cars (such as the Moonbeam and Voodoo), the Manana is capable of doing a burnout. The car is not fitted for rolling over. When crashing, the car will most likely have much trouble flipping back wasting the car. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Manana's performance did not go through any radical changes since its last iteration. Despite featuring a modeled V8, the vehicle feels very underpowered, possibly owing to its heavy weight. Acceleration is sluggish, and the vehicle has excessive body roll and bad weight distribution which may lead to fishtailing at high speeds. Crash deformation is the only solid point in this car's handling, as the Manana can take multiple hits to its body and engine without breaking down. Its performance is similar to that of its Declasse-manufactured competitor, the Voodoo, being a heavy but moderate acceleration. The Manana strangely has a clutch pedal clearly visible despite having an automatic transmission. However, the pedal may be a foot-operated parking brake. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Manana can only be modified in a TransFender garage. NOTE: Las Venturas Transfender will charge 20% more (except for colors) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Ariant-GTA3-front.jpg|The beta GTA III Manana as the "Ariant" as seen in the Capital Autos website.(Rear quarter view). Manana-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Manana requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. AlbanyMananaConvertible-GTAV-Front.png|Convertible version. (Rear quarter view). Manana-GTAV-RSC.png|The Manana on Rockstar Games Social Club. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin shoots at nearby Ballas while driving a Manana in GTA V. Variants Gang Variants * In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Mananas belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature a lower lip, headlight grilles, seven fives lowrider wheels, arch flames, painted and chrome fender skirts, curb feelers, dual shotgun exhaust, limo window tint, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Manana, he will be ignored. The gang variant in Grand Theft Auto Online nets the players $7,520 in Los Santos Customs. After the Heists Update, it used to sell for $34,815. This was later patched after the 1.22 update. * There are also unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but unique paints. The non-gang modified variants feature spinnaker purple with a hot pink pearlescent paint, spinnaker purple secondary paint, and bronze wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Buccaneer, Peyote, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. MananaBallas-GTAV-Front.png|Ballas Manana. (Rear quarter view) MananaFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|Families Manana. (Rear quarter view) MananaVagos-GTAV-Front.png|Vagos Manana. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants * The Manana is featured prominently in the Grand Theft Auto III mission "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" for Joey Leone. Claude is charged with taking the car from Greasy Joe's to Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, whilst avoiding the Forelli Brothers. A special version of the car is used, featuring blood smeared at the tail of the vehicle, and, if the trunk lid is bumped loose, revealing the corpse of a Forelli Family gang member which is in the trunk. After disposing of the Forelli Brothers' Sentinels, the corpse-carrying Manana can be taken back to the player's safehouse and blown up in the garage. While this will fail the mission, after the garage closes and re-opens, this unique Manana can be saved and kept. Internal files reveal this design of the Manana as Corpse. This Manana has also a different horn sound, identical to the one of the Landstalker. In the Android version, the "corpse" version of the car has shorter and slightly smaller taillights and rear turning signals, which is shown more instead on the back of being on the sides, like its normal counterpart. MananaCorpse-GTAIII-Front.png|The unique silver Corpse Manana from Dead Skunk in the Trunk. Manana-GTAIII-DeadSkunkInTheTrunk.png|Trunk area of the "corpse" Manana featured during "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" in GTA III. MananaCorpse-GTAIII-Traffic.PNG|A Corpse Manana in GTA III, spawned in the traffic via modifications. * In the mission "Twisted Metal" in GTA Advance, a unique dark cherry red Manana is used to exterminate Vinnie's body, the colour is much darker than the normal red Manana. * A unique maroon red Manana is featured in the "Ran Fa Li" mission in GTA San Andreas where CJ has to take the Manana to a garage, then the player has to blow it up to fail the mission. After that, the Manana will be saved. * A unique navy blue Manana is driven by a Sindacco gang member in the mission Salvatore's Salvation. The vehicle can be obtained by killing all gang members before they drive away, put the vehicle in your garage and then just go back to Salvatore to complete the mission. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Manana is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely white top (if it appears with a top) and grey body. As a new Manana will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. * In TBoGT, there is a chance to steal a unique maroon and gold Manana. During Arnaud's second encounter, It is driven by a pimp, who stole his wallet and beat him up after a rather odd night of opium and prostitutes. After killing the pimp and dropping Arnaud off, the player can keep the car. *In GTA Online, a snow variant can be obtained by setting the Respawn vehicle as "Manana (snowed)" while making a GTA Capture in the creator. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * Dead Skunk in the Trunk - A unique gray Manana with a dead body inside the trunk is found during the mission, and Claude has to steal and crush the car. * Chaperone - The car is seen parked outside the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where the party takes place. After the police raids, a Mafia man flees with the car. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * OG Loc - If the chase against Freddy reaches Mulholland Intersection, three Mananas will spawn there as obstacles that the player must avoid. Out of any mission and without cheats, the car is available only in San Fierro. * Ran Fa Li - CJ has to bring a Manana that was left at the airport. If the player decides to use a route passing in the middle of San Fierro, a Manana will chase him. * Explosive Situation - A Triad man waits for Carl between some trees near Blackfield Intersection. After Carl brings the bombs, the man goes away with a Manana. Grand Theft Auto Advance *Twisted Metal - 8-Ball provides Mike a unique cherry red Manana with Vinnie's body inside the trunk to take to the auto crusher. Notable Owners *Ballas *Da Nang Boys *The Families *A Sindacco member can be seen driving one in the mission Salvatore's Salvation. *Hillside Posse *Joey Leone owns a gray Manana, as seen in Dead Skunk In The Trunk. *Los Santos Vagos *Stevie can own a grey/white variant through his car thefts. *An unnamed pimp owns a golden Manana seen in Arnaud's second encounter. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Often seen around the Red Light District. *Shoreside Vale car park on Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can frequently be found in Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Commonly appears in the car park of the Schuman Health Care Center, in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Occasionally at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro, most of the time with doors locked. The player has to push it to a garage for it to unlock. *Spawns in Da Nang Boys gang turf, like Easter Basin and Garver Bridge, both in San Fierro. *Used in "Ran Fa Li" as the car CJ uses to escape the car park and reach the garage at Esplanade North. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse and southwest of Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *By the church in Bedford Point, Staunton Island, a few blocks north of the Love Media drop-off point. *Carson General Hospital car park in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. *Commonly seen driven around Northern Portland. *A unique navy blue Manana can be obtained in the mission Salvatore's Salvation. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Commonly seen in Little Haiti and Little Havana. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie requests a Manana for his Car Thefts, this one is found behind the Burger Shot near the Huntington Street Station in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Often spawn in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis (Dukes), East Holland, North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Purgatory (Algonquin), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Occasionally spawn in Bohan Industrial, Little Bay and Northern Gardens (Bohan). *Rarely spawn in Beechwood City (Broker), and Presidents City (Algonquin). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns commonly in Jamaican gang territory, primarily in Beechwood City, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns around the Families gang territory, as the Manana is one of their gang vehicles. *Yellow Mananas serve as a Vagos gang vehicle and can be found in Rancho. *Often spawns on Grove Street. Customized with anything that can be done at Los Santos Customs, which is very useful if the player does not have enough money to customize a car. It spawns purple, but this can be changed at Los Santos Customs for $650. The car is owned by the Ballas. Trivia General * "Mañana" is Spanish for "morning" and "tomorrow", possibly a reference to the car's markedly unimpressive speed and handling (i.e. "You'll get there tomorrow"). * The Manana plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA III: K-JAH. ** GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM. ** GTA Liberty City Stories: Rise FM. ** GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. ** Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. ** GTA Chinatown Wars: Ticklah. ** GTA V: East Los FM 106.2. 3D Universe * It's strange that in GTA III the car looks old, but in GTA: Liberty City Stories it looks modern, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. This was probably an attempt to introduce a new model of the Manana, following the trend of San Andreas, ignoring GTA III's model. * In GTA San Andreas, there is a glitch where if the player damages the Manana extensively and exit the vehicle, it sometimes suddenly turns white and lacks a sheen. If the player reenters the vehicle, it remains like that until it is either repaired or destroyed. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Despite there being no "ñ" in its name, the police chatter pronounce its name ("man-yah-nuh"). * In GTA IV, the car emits a door-ajar chime when one of its doors is opened, unusual considering the lack of the feature in real-life cars from the 1960s and 1970s. See Also *Futo and Issi - The HD Universe's continuation of the Manana's previous compact body style. *Voodoo and Buccaneer - The direct competitors of the HD era Manana. *Esperanto - The 3D Universe equivalent of the HD Universe Manana. Navigation }} de:Manana es:Manana ru:Manana pl:Manana fr:Manana pt:Manana fi:Mañana Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Lowriders Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class